Helen's Greatest Fear
by Ann-sgcfan
Summary: Helen has lost Ashley to the Cabal and John has returned to help, but can she trust him? Can they rescue Ashley or will the Cabal finally put an end to the Sanctuary? COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

This fanfic takes place immediately after the events of season 1 and the start of season 2. It's my idea of how season 2 could start. There are spoilers for season 1 and one photo I saw of season 2. Other than that, it's all speculation.

A/N: Thanks so much for my Awesome Beat readers (Jan, Suse, Mandy and Scifithinker) they have corrected my mistakes and encouraged me to finish this fic before season 2 started!! There are 11 chapters in all and the last three or four chapters are being edited. Please let me know what you think. :)

Helen has lost Ashley to the Cabal and John has returned to help, but can she trust him? Can they rescue Ashley or will the Cabal finally put an end to the Sanctuary?

**Helen's Greatest Fear **

_Courage is not the absence of fear, but rather the judgment that something else is more important than fear._

_**~ Ambrose Redmoon.**_

Dr. Helen Magnus stood at the window transfixed on the darkened world outside. The others in the room all stood in stunned silence. She felt the coolness of the window pane when she reached out her hand to touch it as if to bring back the person that had just fled the Sanctuary. She slowly brought her hand back and closed it into a tight fist, her knuckles turning white as the anger replaced her shock.

The powerful source blood that had altered five lives over a century earlier had just been stolen by the Cabal's latest victim, her daughter.

There was movement behind Helen reminding her she wasn't alone. Slowly focusing on the window's reflection she noticed John's piercing dark eyes staring back at her, a stinging reminder of her past failures. It was his gift Ashley now possessed and that troubled her more than the Cabal using the Source.

She remembered when John first learned he had the gift back in the 1800s after the five injected themselves with the source. His excitement was astounding as he tested the limits of his new abilities. However, little by little Helen began to notice the changes until his entire being was taken over by madness.

Now the Cabal may have sentenced her daughter to the same fate. Helen slammed her fist against the table in a rare outburst of emotions. She knew the signs, the anger and hatred that would consume Ashley. Even before she carried her to term, she feared this day would come, but she never fathomed it would come at the hands of an enemy. She had to save her … she just needed to find her first.

Will cleared his throat giving Helen the subtle reminder of his presence.

Helen took a deep breath and turned toward the group.

Will was the first to speak. "Shouldn't we go after her?"

John's smooth voice responded with a hint of agitation. "If she is responsible… she would not return to the Cabal warehouse. Where would you have us look?"

"I don't know; somewhere. Isn't there some way we can track her?"

"I am afraid not, and with her new found ability," Helen couldn't resist the look toward John, "She could be anywhere."

John realized someone else was missing. "Where is Tesla?" He asked angrily, turning toward Helen, "Are you certain Ashley was the one that took the vile? It is more likely Tesla has staged the entire event."

"You think I would accuse my own daughter, were I not completely certain?" Helen asked, returning the anger. She wished a thousand times anyone else were responsible, even him. His betrayal she had come to expect. Her daughter's had pierced her heart.

John took several angry steps toward Helen. Tesla was the most likely culprit, he was sure of it, because otherwise their daughter's future had taken a dark turn. A darkness he knew all to well. He stepped within inches of Helen, close enough she could feel his breath on her cheek and the heat of his anger, neither backing away.

Helen's anger clashed with his and together they stood daring the other to say it. Say how she had failed to save him a century earlier. How their quest to expand their knowledge and better themselves may have cost them once again. They had been friends and lovers, until his gift turned them into enemies. It was a burden he was never meant to carry and now their daughter could succumb to the same darkness.

She saw the flicker of truth in John's eyes as he begrudgingly accepted that their daughter was on a destructive path. "Then time …" he drew out the words as his voice reverberated in a low hum, "is of the essence."

Helen's eyes clouded with the intensity of her memories of everything she had lost in the past and was on the verge of losing again. She shook free of the memories and stepped away from him.

Henry rushed into the study to see somber faces. Will quickly explained to him how Ashley had stolen the source blood and teleported out of the Sanctuary.

"Teleported!" Henry's eye grew wide and then he leaned toward Will to whisper, "When did she become like daddy dearest?" He looked toward John and then to Helen.

Helen sadly nodded, "I'm afraid the Cabal has activated a dormant gene that now allows Ashley to teleport."

Henry suddenly felt uneasy in his own skin. If they had altered Ash's DNA what had they done to him? He knew all the meds they pumped into him was to bring his alter ego out, but they hadn't been successful. Were there more surprises waiting for him?

Helen made her way over to Henry, "In light of recent events I am afraid you will need to be subjected to further tests, Henry."

"Not the way I had planned on spending my evening, but I guess it will have to do." He didn't like needles but if they allowed Magnus to prove he was still … well him, werewolf and all, then he would endure the discomfort tonight.

"OK so if the Cabal is responsible for Ashley's sudden change, then why did Tesla leave and where would he go?" Will asked. "He is the last person I would suspect of working with the Cabal."

"No doubt he has left to find the source blood on his own." Helen said from years of experience in dealing with her old friend.

"I'm guessing that's not good?" Will said a little uneasy.

"I would prefer we found Ashley and the source blood first." Helen didn't think Tesla would do anything to harm Ashley, but then he did try to kill her not so long ago. Surely he of all people knew the dire circumstances they were in with the Cabal now in control of the powerful substance. They needed to work together to find it.

"Henry, begin searching for the locations of all the known Cabal facilities in the world, and then meet me in my lab. Will, you and Clara check on Bigfoot, his antidote is nearly complete." Helen would now have to rely solely on her own blood to create an antidote.

As they left for their assignments, Helen took one last look out the window vowing to find and save Ashley. Turning to leave the room, she nearly ran into John.

"Helen, I wish to offer my assistance."

She looked at him trying to gage his sincerity. "At what cost?" Helen couldn't risk losing Ashley or the source blood. She had spent more than a century trying to keep Ashley safe from him …Trying to keep herself safe from him. Now he came back into her life with a tall tale of being cured just when she is about to lose everything she holds the most dear. What if this was his greatest revenge? He had claimed to be cured when they were engaged and the betrayal nearly destroyed her. She could not risk Ashley's life on his word. She would not! "I am sorry John, the risk is too great."

"I know I have caused you much suffering, but I assure you my sincerity is genuine. The force that drove me is gone. Perhaps in time you will come to accept me." He took one last long look toward Helen and then teleported out of the Sanctuary.

Helen saw him disappear like she had so many times before. "I have great hopes you have changed John, now more than ever." Helen said to an empty room.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Again thanks so much to my awesome Beta Readers!!!

**~ Chapter 2 ~**

Helen stood at her favorite place, on the Sanctuary roof looking out at the sun as it greeted a new day. The beautiful strokes of color across the sky were lost on her. Instead Helen only saw in her minds eye the maps and countless data she had been pouring over all night in her study.

It was only last night that Ashley, the one person she loved more than her own life was now the person they were racing to find before she became … lost. If the Cabal could arrange for Ashley to abandon her family and everything she has fought to protect her entire life, then the Cabal were becoming the greatest threat toward the abnormals.

The Cabal's creed had always been to go after what they perceived as valuable or a threat. The powerful source blood no doubt was something they valued, but why Ashley? Do they feel the Sanctuary is that much of a threat? She couldn't help wonder if fear and revenge played a part as well. They were two powerful emotions that drove people to extreme measures.

"I thought I might find you up here." Will said, stepping out onto the roof. "How are you doing?"

She turned to greet him, "I will be doing better when I locate Ashley."

"No luck last night, I take it."

"I suspect they are on an island. They can control who comes and goes. The more remote the better, especially with Ashley's new ability." That was the only bit of information that made sense, but even that was an educated guess.

"That narrows it down at least."

Helen sighed and turned to see the sun now fully above the horizon. It was another reminder of the passing of time. "Now we must determine which one." She had counted all the possibilities and it would take every Sanctuary crew in the world several weeks to check them all. It was unacceptable, they needed more intel.

"I'll work with Henry to see if we can narrow it down further." Will tucked his hands in his pockets and waited. He was hoping she would open up about last night's events.

Helen noticed his causal stance as he slipped into his doctor mode. She appreciated his willingness to listen, but she wasn't ready to talk. She needed to stay focused. There was another potential problem that could arise if they were not careful. "Keep an eye on Henry."

"Did you find something in his medical exam?"

"No. Other than a mixture of some rather questionable medicines, he will recover from his time with the Cabal. I suspect Henry's own acceptance of who he is prohibited the Cabal from carrying out their plan."

"You really think they will just let him go?"

"No." Helen was certain Henry's troubles with the Cabal were just beginning. "There is something peculiar about the last 48 hours. How did they even know about Henry? His files are on a secure server and only a handful of people know of his past."

"Do you have a theory?"

"Not at the moment, but I will. There are too many events as of late to believe they are just random. Big Foot, Ashley and Henry have all suffered at the hands of the Cabal."

"Even I have been Cabal's guinea pig." Will added. He still couldn't believe how quickly his DNA had been altered, turning him into some monster.

"They or someone within their organization is trying to dismantle the Sanctuary in order to accomplish their end goal."

"Why? If they wanted to eliminate the abnormal population they could simply release the virus, especially now that they have the source blood."

"The virus released a few days ago only reached a small region. I believe they are planning something on a far grander scale. My father and I always protected the abnormals and the humans from one another. If the virus brings forth violent rages from otherwise peaceful creatures, then the world's introduction to the abnormals would be sure to create mass panic, fear and ultimately revenge. We would be looking at a world war like nothing this century has seen before."

"The Cabal is putting together an army of abnormals, wouldn't they be infected as well?"

"They would unless the Cabal could make them immune …" Helen paused at the gravity of the situation. "They now have means to not only create an unstoppable army, but also advance certain genetics gifts that we can't even imagine."

"The source blood!" Will says with a look of shock.

"Abnormals around the world would be seeking the Cabal's protection from humans and vice versa, especially if the Sanctuary has been destroyed."

"This is huge! Do you really think the Cabal is capable of something this big?" Will asked, still not believing the way the outside world would change if the abnormal world was introduced in such an aggressive way.

"We can only speculate at this point, but they were able to manipulate Ashley into stealing the powerful source from her own home."

"Oooookay so world domination it is… where do we start?"

"We determine who is in control of the Cabal or at least what their next step will be."

"OK. I'll help Henry pinpoint possible locations as quickly as we can."

"Thank you. How is Clara settling in?"

"She has decided this is a bit too much for her."

"She is leaving so soon?" Helen had hoped she would stay. She was sure the past few days were just the beginning.

Will shrugged his shoulders. "I think just knowing she isn't alone has helped her. However, this thing with Henry and Ashley scares her more than she is willing to admit. She always feared of becoming a lab rat if anyone discovered her secret. Hearing what happened to them… well let's just say she has decided to take her chances on her own."

Helen nodded her head, "It is understandable, however, once the Cabal learn she has her grandfather's gift she will not be safe. You may need to convince her to return for her own safety"

"She has my number, and she said she will call if she ever needs our help."

"That is all we can do." Helen had learned the painful truth long ago she couldn't save everyone. She just hoped her daughter wasn't one of them.


	3. Chapter 3

**~ Chapter 3 ~**

Dr. Helen Magnus had spent three sleepless days and nights scouring every piece of intel she had on the Cabal in hopes it would lead her to her daughter. It was no wonder the sleep she had fought off finally caught up with her. Only the weariness and desperate search had brought back her nightmare … the one she couldn't escape.

She and Watson were walking through the cobblestone streets in London. They were greeted by sounds of horse drawn carriages and other pedestrians taking an evening stroll. The street lamps had all been lit. The touch of coolness in the air made it a pleasant night. They had just taken in a play, one Helen had been eager to attend. Watson asked her to join him as John once again bowed out at the last moment

Helen held on to Watson's arm as they walked. "Were you able to enjoy the play, James? You have been distracted all evening."

"Please forgive me Helen. A case I have been working on has me puzzled. I have been sharing my thoughts with John and he has been absent as of late. There has to be something I am overlooking."

"I have heard of the murders. Perhaps you can share the particulars with me and I can be of some assistance."

James patted her hand, "I am afraid these details are too atrocious for a lady."

Helen laughed. "My dear James I believe you have forgotten with whom you are speaking. Have you not been to my father's lab to see the level of my participation in the experiments, procedures and ..." Helen leaned closer so as not to be overheard, "capture of some abnormals?"

James laughed. "Indeed you are correct; perhaps you are the one that can be of assistance. Firstly, how is John doing with his treatments?"

Helen smiled. "He has responded remarkable well." Helen looked down at her engagement ring.

"I am pleased to see he has asked for your hand in marriage." James had seen his two friends weather numerous storms in their relationship. He was happy they were finally able to sort them all out.

"Will you stand up for us? You and Nigel Griffin are two of our dearest friends."

"Not Tesla?" James laughed knowing how he annoyed John.

Helen returned the laugh, "Tesla has gone to America. I do not foresee him traveling such a distance for the event."

The two friends continued their discussion until a petrified scream pierced the night air.

"Stay here." James said rushing toward the alleyways.

"Hardly." Helen said following him until something else caught her attention causing her to stop. There was something familiar in the shadows on the other side of the street. She wasn't sure what it was, whether it was something she heard or saw. The screams had brought more patrons out into the streets causing more commotion. That's when the shadows burst with an eerily familiar glow for an instant. "John?" She whispered astonished. _'Why would he be standing across the street from the scene and then leave? Would he not assist James in his investigation?'_

She worked her way through the people and reached the other alleyway to see if John left any clues as to his sudden departure. She turned to see James studying another gruesome crime scene, no doubt the work of his prey.

One of the Bobbies was lighting a lamp that had been extinguished, allowing her to see more clearly. There were fresh circular marks on the cobblestone. She bent down to study them more closely, a sudden dread washing over her. Running her fingers through the small marking, she realized with certainty the heavy liquid was blood. _'Was John injured? But why small circular … marks.' _Suddenly the pattern made sense. "The tip of his cane."

"Do you need assistance Ma'am?" A gentleman asked, seeing her kneeling in the street.

Helen stood up, brushing the dirt from her dress with her clean hand, making sure to keep the blood on her fingers out of his sight. "Yes please Sir. Tell that gentleman," She pointed toward Watson, "That I had to return home and I will be expecting him to stop by later this evening."

He gave her a curious look, but finally nodded. "It is not safe to travel at night by yourself Ma'am. I insist you to take my carriage."

"Thank you, sir." Helen needed to get home quickly. She suspected she would have a visit from John this evening.

When Helen arrived home John was indeed sitting in her study. His cane was resting beside the chair.

"Good evening Helen." John said sipping a glass of brandy.

"Where have you been John? You and I were to attend a play this evening." She couldn't resist the glance toward his cane.

John followed her gaze and his eyes narrowed. He was certain she couldn't know of the blade he kept hidden inside the cane. John waved his hand dismissing the thought and his absences from the play. "Ah yes the trivial ramblings of a stage production."

"John you love the theater. Are you ill?"

"On the contrary Helen," John stood from his chair placing his glass on the table and picking up the item that seemed to be intriguing his fiancée. "I feel very much alive." He laughed.

Helen's concern for her fiancé grew. He had shown significant progress in overcoming the madness that accompanied his gift. However, this evening he appeared to be losing the battle. His attitude was startling.

As he stepped closer she looked into his eyes hoping for signs that the man she loved with her whole being, was still in control.

Then the soft loving eyes she had spent so much time gazing into … slowly clouded over with intense rage as the darkness returned.

She gasped, taking a step back as if he had struck her. His hollow laugh echoed in her ears.

"It had all been a lie." She whispered. The engagement, their love, all of it has been a lie.

"Ah good Doctor, it did work … for a while, but you see life seemed so much more … boring." His smile looked more like a sneer as he gave up the pretense.

"This evening it was you that killed that poor woman!" Helen was showing her own anger now. Parts of her hoped he would question what she was going on about, or at the very least deny it. When he didn't her heart dropped. "It has been you all along? That is how you have eluded capture. James has unwittingly kept you informed of his every move."

"Do tell, Helen, how did you discover my little secret?"

"This evening in the shadows across the alleyway from the murder I saw you teleport out. Then I discovered the bloody marks made by your cane. Why John?! Is this the life you want the rage and anger eating you alive? This is not you!"

"Oh it is Helen, and you should be pleased." He walked behind her and whispered in her ear "After all you made me." John laughed again "Until next time Helen." Then in a flash he was gone leaving only the echo of his menacing laugh.

~///~

Helen gasped sitting up quickly throwing files across the floor trying to release the nightmares hold on her. She looked around her study realizing it was a different study in a different time. Taking a deep breath, she let it out slowly trying to shake off the memory.

"Your nightmares are back?" A deep slow voice at the door said.

Helen turned to see Big Foot enter the room. She gave him a weak smile pleased to see him feeling well enough to be moving around.

Just then a glow lit up the room as John teleported in.

Fresh from her nightmare Helen grabbed her gun sitting on the table. "What are you doing here John?" Big Foot took a protective step toward Helen.

Will and Henry walked in to see the tense situation, unsure how long John had been there.

"I see your hospitality has not improved in my absence." John said smiling with an edge of annoyance

Helen raised an eyebrow. "Perhaps if you had used the front door, you would be greeted differently."

"Are we … interrupting?" Will asked hoping to ease the situation.

"Not at all young William. I have come with crucial information." He took a step toward Helen and lowering his voice, "You must disable your security cameras and communication lines."

Helen lowered her weapon and gazed at John with skepticism. After several minutes of silence she finally spoke. "Henry, ensure the EM field is activated and the security perimeter is working properly then turn off the security cameras." She never took her eyes off John, wanting to see his reaction to her orders. If there was the slightest gleam in his eyes she would belay those orders.

"Ooookay." Henry walked over to her computer and punched in a few commands. "Done."

She turned once again toward John. "Now would you care to tell me why we have just disabled out security cameras? I am not prepared to disable our communication lines as of yet."

"You were being monitored. The Cabal has tapped into your system.

"How did you come about this information?" Helen asked.

"I have my sources." John stated simply.

"It would explain how the Cabal has stayed one step ahead of us the entire time." Will offered.

Helen had to agree, although John's reluctance to give up his source troubled her.

"They knew Ash and I were coming." Henry had wondered if there was something he could have done to prevent their capture, now he knew it had all been staged.

"There is nothing you could have done differently, Henry." Helen said noticing the pained look in Henry's eyes.

"I know." Henry shrugged his shoulders, but it didn't keep him from wondering.

Helen touched his arm and gave him a sad smile knowing all too well the painful lesson Henry was learning about fieldwork. Whenever anything went wrong second guessing yourself was common, but the key was to learn from it and move forward. Don't allow the claws of doubt to sink in, because one would waste too much energy wrestling with the past while the current problem went unresolved. It was a difficult lesson to learn especially when the stakes were so high; even she felt the stings of doubt for allowing them to go on the mission. She shook off her thoughts and refocused on the problem at hand, noticing the item Henry was carrying, "Have you found something?"

"Oh right. Well unless the Cabal has decided to go into the tourism business, I think Will and I have found something." Henry rolled out a map for everyone to see. "The Cabal chartered several ships and planes over the last six months to a small island known as Easter Island in the South Pacific. It is located 2,000 miles off the coast of Chile. There are a series of inactive volcanic mountains which keeps the inhabitants along the shorelines. An airport sits here on the west side of the island, but that is also where the majority of the 3000 inhabitants live."

"If we had to guess," Will stepped in to continue, "the Cabal base would be somewhere along the northeast side of this mountain range far enough away to keep the locals out." He pointed to the largest and most secluded mountain on the island. "The jagged coast line makes it difficult to access the island on this side. There are a number of caves created by the lava tubes. The volcanoes have been inactive longer than either of you have been alive."

Helen gave him a look that said she wasn't amused by his last comment, although her smirk said otherwise. "I am aware of the island. There are a number of giant stone statues, known as moai, lining the coast."

"Right and what's more interesting are the satellite pictures." Henry said, excited by the first break in their search. "There hasn't been anything newly constructed on the island in decades, so if they have been bringing in supplies over the last six months, where is it all going? There are no, hear me nada, zip, zero trees on the island so it's kind of hard to hide new developments."

"They are using caves that the lava created hundreds of years ago." Helen said understanding where Henry and Will were going with this bit of information. "Great work gentleman."

"Thanks. If Ashley isn't there, they may have information on her whereabouts or at the very least what the Cabal is planning." Will answered.

"Henry, run a level four diagnostics on our security system and communication lines. Someone has been using our own system against us… Find out how they did it." She turned to Big Foot, "Assist Henry, but do not over do it. You are still recovering. John, Will and I will go to Easter Island."

"Just the … three of you?" Henry asked worried. He didn't like the odds, as they were once again stacked against the Sanctuary team. "I can set up the computer to do a self diagnostics and come with you."

"You are needed here Henry to assure the Cabal does not continue to get the upper hand in this war that they have started." Helen didn't want him having any more contact with the Cabal, not until they could determine exactly who was behind the operation and what they were up to. He would be much safer here. "We will be fine. John can teleport us out at the first sign of danger."

Henry and Big Foot reluctantly agreed and left to begin their tasks. Helen, John and Will began preparing for their trip.


	4. Chapter 4

**~ Chapter 4 ~**

The sun was hanging low near the horizon when Helen, John and Will teleported onto the island without detection, their first test. With such a vast open island, a green glow would have been detected miles away if they had waited till dark. John had transported them to the bottom of the cliffs away from the watchful eyes of the guards.

Now they waited until nightfall. Will, seeing the height of the cliff, became a little wary of their plan. He and heights were still not on friendly terms.

When the sun finally set and darkness covered the island the three new visitors began their climb up the cliff. Thanks to the jagged rocks, there were enough places to climb by pulling themselves up that ropes were not needed. After 40 minutes they finally reached the top. All of them, breathing a little heavy, took a much needed break behind one of the giant stone sculptures. Their second test was coming up. The ground was now grassy, resembling a steep hill up to the caves. One cave entrance was now glowing brightly like a beacon in the night. Will and Henry had been correct on the location. Their greatest challenge now lay in the fact that no trees, no buildings, no boulders stood between them and that cave. Their dark clothing should provide some cover. However, the bright full moon overhead would act more like a spot light to a patrol.

Inside the cave the Sanctuary crew was unaware of the flurry of activity.

"Ms. Whitcomb, we have lost all communication within the Sanctuary."

"Get them back online!" She demanded.

"He's trying, however, we believe the devices have been discovered and destroyed."

Dana frowned and cursed under her breath. The latest intel from the Sanctuary confirmed Dr. Magnus was narrowing her search to islands. However, there was no indication they had discovered which island. If they were lucky they would have another week or two, but there was no guarantee. She couldn't afford any setbacks after coming this far, perhaps now was the time to implement their alternative plan. She walked over to the lead scientist and began a hushed conversation. "Take Ashley back to the facility, and continue to run tests." Dana pulled a tray of the test tubes of pure source blood and handed them to him. "You will need these as well. I still believe she is the key."

"What would you have me tell her?"

"Tell her … it will help her to discover her true identity."

The scientist placed the test tubes in a case for transportation and walked over to Ashley. "We need to continue your treatment. I believe we are making great headway. We will return home where you will be more comfortable."

Ashley just looked at him. His bedside manner left much to be desired. He seemed to take great satisfaction injecting needles into her just to see how she would react and then wrote on his little clip board. She wanted to shove that clip board …

"Ashely" Dana called to her, stopping Ashley's musings.

Ashley dropped her death stare at the doctor and turned to Dana. "Yes?"

"We are getting closer to discovering what happened to you. Are you still anxious to regain your memories?"

Ashley nodded, as if she would put up with Dr. Needles, a nickname she had given him, for any other reason. However, if she didn't start remembering soon, she was going to take matters into her own hands and Dr. Needles would have his own set of problems to study.

Dana became a little concerned with the smile that flashed across Ashley face. "Doctor, perhaps you should take an assistant to help administer the meds."

Ashley gave a genuine smile this time; at least Dana was looking out for her. She waited for them to decide on an assistant before she teleported them to the only home she knew.

Outside the cave Will was kneeling to peer around the giant statue with Helen standing over him. She looked down at Will when she saw the cave entrance glow red briefly. They had all seen the red glow from the security cameras inside the Sanctuary Lab when Ashley stole the Source.

Hope swelled in her, _'Was it possible they found Ashley?'_

When six guards exited the caves pairing off to patrol the island, the Sanctuary crew knew they didn't have a lot of time. An increase in security was becoming a bigger problem.

Helen glanced toward the other side of the statue and knew John was growing more inpatient. He was preparing to teleport inside the cave, she was sure of it. She took several quick steps toward him and then pulled him around to face her. 'No' she mouthed the word.

"She is within our grasp!" He whispered angrily. "I will not stand idly by waiting to be captured."

"John!" She whispered with the same intensity. She wanted to shake sense into him. "We do not know for certain if that was Ashley. If we teleport inside the cave we will be alerting every patrol on the island not to mention those inside the cave of our presence. If you have not noticed we are grossly out numbered." Helen preferred to stay out of sight and access the situation before lunging head first into trouble.

"That is the chance we will have to take."

Helen pulled her arm away from John breaking their contact, "And if she is not in the cave? What would you have us do then?"

"Uh guys." Will said interrupting the argument. "We have company coming our way."

Helen leaned past John to see two guards were indeed coming straight for them.

Helen ducked back behind the giant statue with her back firmly pressed against the hard stone. She loaded her gun with darts and waited.

The two guards, oblivious to the trap awaiting them, continued their discussion in hushed tones allowing the Sanctuary crew to judge their distance.

The guards walked right past them. Unfortunately, one caught a glimpse of Helen and John out of the corner of his eye. Helen immediately shot him with a dart causing him to stagger to the ground.

The other man raised his gun to fire at Helen when John knocked the gun from his grasp just as it discharged. John was clearly the more advanced fighter between the two. The other man was quickly knocked unconscious.

While Helen, John and Will were free from injury their presence had no doubt just been announced. When they peered around the statue again more armed patrols were coming toward them.

"I believe we are out of time." John grabbed Helen and Will's arms. "If we have any chance of locating Ashley the time is now."

Helen reloaded her gun with actual bullets and looked over at Will to see his weapon in hand. John was correct, they didn't have another choice. If Ashley was on this island they needed to act now as their element of surprise had just expired.

The three teleported just inside the cave entrance. Men that were coming towards them were caught off guard and were dealt with swiftly. However, that caught the attention of every occupant in the larger room a few meters away.

Chaos commenced as people dressed in white lab coats dove for cover, some dedicated scientist dared to secure their experiments before finding cover. While men dressed in black were taking up positions to defend the lab. Weapons were being raised and prepared to fire.

John scanned the room quickly. In one swift motion he grabbed Helen and Will and teleported them to the other side of the cave behind several pieces of equipment that offered them moderate cover.

The men in black readjusted to their new position. Helen and Will were able to catch some of them off guard in an attempt to even the playing field.

Bullets ricocheting off the walls, equipment was being destroyed, people yelling, glass breaking. Will, only a few months away from not knowing the proper handling of a gun, was holding his own. He wasn't exactly a sharp shooter, but at least he was accurate enough to slow their pursuers down.

Helen was firing rapidly. John refused to use a gun and was instead using a knife Helen was unaware he had to fend off any assailants that came close enough to strike them.

"Have you … seen Ashley?" Helen yelled in between a procession of shots.

Will shook his head as he took cover, "No." He wasn't able to see much beyond the men in black trying to kill him. Once their latest onslaught of fire slowed, Will stood from his position to fire his own weapon.

"No." John yelled. "But she might know where Ashley has gone." John pointed to a woman, whose white designer outfit set her apart from all the others, trying to escape the cave.

Helen fired another series of shots toward the entrance forcing the woman to take cover. She could hear the other woman barking orders. However, with all the gun fire echoing off the walls it was nearly impossible to hear what she was saying.

"What about the Source? Have either of you located it?"

"I do not believe that will be a problem any longer." John said with disappointment as an old vial lay shattered behind them.

Helen followed his gaze noticing large amounts of dark liquid spread across the stone floor. "Are we sure it is the source blood?" Helen asked astonished. She had wanted to recover the vial intact; however, if this prevented the Cabal from using it further it was for the best. Her father had never wanted to preserve it in the first place.

"Yes I am quite certain." John had already investigated the old vial as the one that held the Source.

Helen brought her attention back to the multitude of bullets being fired at them. They were greatly out numbered. Helen, John and Will knew they would not win this battle. "John" Helen yelled over the noise, "Take Will and the woman back to the Sanctuary." Helen yelled as she reloaded her gun. She knew with John's speed and ability to teleport, he could get them out before the guards reacted.

"No! I am not leaving you." John said pinning Helen with a look.

Helen returned the piercing gaze. She was not leaving Will in the cave by himself, and the woman would no doubt provide valuable intel. There were no other options. "You can come back for me."

She stood once again to fire another series of shots near the woman giving the orders when a red flash appeared. Helen immediately ceased fire.

Her own daughter now stood in her crosshairs. The wide eyes staring back at her were the same eyes she wiped tears from as a child. Ashley was clearly shocked at the scene she had just entered. Helen lowered her weapon slightly, her tunnel vision zeroing in on Ashley alone. Time seemed to stand still.

The bond between mother and daughter allowed them to communicate in the past with a simple look. However, now Ashley's eyes narrowed at her mother. Instead of recognition there was a cold menacing stare. Helen blinked as her own eyes grew wide. She knew this would occur, but still her heart squeezed at seeing the young woman she raised, depended on and loved more than any other staring back at her as if she were a stranger, or worse … an enemy. Were they too late?

Then something hit Helen with such a force it caused her to stumble back a few steps. She looked to the woman dressed in white standing beside Ashley and unlike her daughter there was recognition in her eyes as the other woman lowered her own weapon with a satisfied smile.

"Helen!" Will yelled seeing her stumble.

John forced Helen to the ground allowing the equipment to protect them.

Helen stared up at the rock formation above, blinking rapidly with confusion as a sharp pain in her left shoulder broke through. She had been shot.

She saw John and Will kneeling over her. Will quickly put pressure on her wound. A red hot pain raced through her. She bit down hard on her lip to keep from crying out. Then a bright glow blinded her and when her sight adjusted she recognized the familiar ceiling and quietness of her own lab. Cold sweats and nausea washed over her.

Will was quickly cutting off her jacket as John teleported back to the cave.

"Is there …" Helen swallowed through the pain. "an exit wound?"

Will gently rolled her over, "Yes."

"Good." Helen said biting her lip through the pain as he rolled her back over. At least they wouldn't have to remove any bullet fragments.

Helen watched as John teleported back into the room. "Ashley?" She asked hopeful.

John shook his head, "When I returned to the cave she was already gone."

Helen only meant to close her eyes briefly to hide her disappointment when the darkness consumed her.

~///~

"Why did you return?" Dana asked harshly.

"I heard the lab had been compromised, so I returned to see if there was something I could do to help. Who was that lady and what did they want?"

"They were looking for you, no doubt. She is the one responsible for your memory loss."

"Then I'm only sorry I didn't get the luxury of pulling the trigger myself."

"You may get your chance, Ashley." Dana picked up the phone and dialed an extension. "The vial has been destroyed." Dana waited for a reply and then smiled. "Very well, then proceed as planned."


	5. Chapter 5

**~ Chapter 5 ~ **

Helen woke some time later in a peculiar position in her own infirmary. She noticed an I.V. in her arm and glanced at the bag to determine its content. Touching the area where she was shot, she felt heavy amounts of gauze that wrapped around her shoulder and chest. Whoever had dressed her wounds had done an admirable job.

The meds were no doubt taking the edge off the pain. She felt more like herself with only a slight fog from the drugs. She flexed her left hand, grateful it obeyed her orders, but she was rewarded with more pain. Maybe she would wait a bit longer before she tried that again. The man pacing at her bedside had yet to notice she was awake.

"John?" She managed to say more as a choked whisper.

He immediately turned. "Helen?" The concern was once again expressed openly across his face.

Helen swallowed hard. "Why are you here, John?" She was sure that came out harsher than she meant it. His sudden display of concern was unsettling. It wasn't at all what she had come to expect from him. Hatred, rage and cunning were things she associated with him. They were instruments she could use to stop him. Now the man standing before her seemed genuinely concerned for her well being as well as Ashley's. Was it possible that whatever Tesla did to him destroyed the hold that madness had over him? Had the man she loved so many years ago returned? Or perhaps her medicine was dulling her senses. Whatever it was, there was kindness and worry in his eyes now. There was also a haunting and even a hint of the anger that was normally always prevalent. She forced herself to look away. She couldn't afford to travel this journey with him again. Not with so much at stake.

John clearly guessing at her thoughts, "Will I ever regain your trust, Helen?"

"I do not know." Helen said truthfully.

The silence lingered in the room. She contemplated a safe topic as she was trapped in the infirmary bed with only sleep as her escape. Discussing Ashley would only invite more heartache not to mention the frustration that she couldn't do anything at the moment.

John, sensing her uneasiness, offered a change in subject; only he could not know the next subject was just a precarious as the one previous. "How do you know her?"

Helen was confused at first until John sent a pointed look at her shoulder. Then she knew he was referring to Dana Whitcomb the one responsible for her wound.

Helen remembered a young red haired woman at the age of sixteen. She had been eager to learn as she assisted her father in the lab. She was curious when they brought Henry home, until her father explained his origin and then she became frightened of him. He was the first abnormal she met that appeared normal. It shifted her view of abnormals and three weeks later her attitude toward them and her would be changed forever.

John noticed Helen had become lost in thought. "Helen?"

"I'm sorry." Helen apologized for her distraction. She wasn't sure how many details she was willing to share with him, but she figured a few were in order. "Her father was one of my protégé. He was a member of my team when we found Henry." Helen thought back on the man with great respect and a stab of regret. "He published several articles that left him scorned by the scientific community. Work was hard to come by, until we meet."

"The story sounds vaguely familiar." John smiled remembering stories of Gregory's own battles with the physicians and society in his day. "And what became of him?"

Helen grew quiet. "He was killed during one of our missions. Dana was devastated when she received the news. She fled from Sanctuary and moved in with an aunt. I had not seen her again until today."

"She seems to hold you responsible for her father's death." It wasn't an accusation, more like a realization as the piece of the puzzle began to fit together. John's concern for his daughter grew.

Helen looked away, she was sure John could not know beyond what she had just offered of their shared past. Young Dana reminded Helen so much of herself. Their stories were similar both had lost their mothers at a young age. Their father's had chosen to stand up for what they believed in rather than cave to the ideals of the scientific community. However, there was one distinct difference that would forever separate these two women's journey and that was the death of a father at the hands of the other.

~///~

Henry looked up from his computer and noticed Will walking by. "Will, how is Magnus doing?"

Will entered Henry's lab looking around at the clutter before commenting. "Considering she's been shot, she is doing well. Her body seems to be healing itself remarkably well."

"Yeah she doesn't stay down too long when this happens. Whatever makes her … well her allows her to heal pretty quickly. I don't know all the scientific mumbo jumbo."

"Exactly how many times has she been shot?"

"Well this isn't exactly the Ritz. She and Ash have seen their fare share of injuries. I'm sure she is glad you were here to patch her up."

Will wanted to ask who normally patches Helen up when she was injured, but the thought of it being Big Foot caused him to cringe. Instead he let the subject drop. "What are you working on?" He had noticed Henry was making himself scarce since their return.

"This and that." Henry said keeping it as vague as possible.

"Did you ever find out how the Cabal gained access?"

Henry stood to retrieve four small coin size devices and tossed them to Will. "Yep, they were the culprit. Three had been planted on the cameras … allowing them to use this frequency to piggyback our feed… the same with our communication lines."

"Are you sure this is all of them?"

"Yep, the big guy and I turned this place upside down. That's all we could find. We were correct in assuming the Cabal is responsible, but you will never guess who put them there." Henry sighed.

Will had actually been thinking about this for a while, and then suddenly it dawned on him. "It was Gregory wasn't it?"

"How did you know?" Henry asked surprised.

"He was the only one under Cabal control when he was brought into the Sanctuary. The Cabal would not allow someone as valuable as Gregory Magnus to roam the streets of Old City unless they wanted him to 'run into' Helen. They must have known Helen would have brought him back here."

"True, but there is still something bothering me. When Magnus removed that," Henry made a face, "bug from her dad. He immediately told her where the fight club was meeting. We got there in time to save you. Which was great don't get me wrong, but he never mentioned planting a device to spy on his own daughter? Don't you find that a bit strange?"

"Everything is pretty much a blur when that … thing was inside of me. I remember bits and pieces. Maybe he just simply forgot?"

Henry nodded, not completely convinced, "Maybe."

"He doesn't still work for the Cabal." Will said sure of himself, but when Henry didn't look convinced he continued a little worried, "Right? I mean come on, Magnus removed that thing from him and he is free and clear of all influence. Look at us, despite being Cabal lab rats we are back to normal with no side effects, right?"

"Right." Henry said, although his voice didn't sound as confident. "Look I need to get this done," He motioned toward his computer, "but let me know how it goes when you tell Magnus about her father."

"Me? Why do I have to tell her?"

"Because, I have work to do and she is your patient." Henry smiled triumphantly.

After Will left Henry's computer beeped. "Finally." He whispered. He read the information on his computer screen and quickly jotted down the address and slipped it into his pocket.

**A/N: When writing this chapter I kept thinking about the line in the show where Dana said there was a time she once respected Helen. I got to thinking what if there was a connection there somewhere. Also, the show hasn't revealed how the Cabal is/was able to keep tabs on the Sanctuary crew sooooo one of my ideas was that Gregory as Charlie (his Cabal persona) was responsible. I hope you enjoyed the twist in this chapter and thanks so much to those that have reviewed!! **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks again for to all those that are enjoying the story and reviewing! I really appreciate it!! And as always thanks sooo much for my Awesome Beta readers!! **

**~ Chapter 6 ~ **

"She is becoming a problem." The doctor said as he and Dana watched a live feed on the security camera. "Perhaps if you had not told her that Dr. Magnus was responsible for her memory loss, then she would not have teleported out last night. We can only guess she went to the Sanctuary."

Dana let the accusation go unanswered as they watched Ashley pace back and forth in the room like a caged animal. There was no way of keeping Ashley inside the facility without making her feel like a prisoner and that was the last thing they needed. If this plan was going to succeed, then they needed Ashley angry, but a willing and trustful accomplice.

Ashley, unaware she was being watched, continued her pacing. There was something haunting her about the woman's reaction from the cave. It went beyond recognition. The woman's eyes were not that of a mad scientist there to reclaim her favorite test subject … No Dr. Needles seemed to fit that bill. This Helen woman seemed sad and shocked. She even had a chance to shoot her, but she didn't. How come? Why was she so important? The fact that she and her cohorts shot up the facility, wounded and killed several guards didn't put them on the top of her list of most trusted people. However, she was desperate enough to discover who she was to seek them out.

It had taken her most of the night to find the Sanctuary facility this Helen woman owned. She was surprised to learn it was in the next city over. There was a river that separated them and Old City, which stood up to its name. Old brick buildings, rundown alleys, and the streets apparently cleared by nightfall leaving only shady characters lurking in the shadows. One surprising event did occur last night. She discovered she felt more at home in the deserted streets of Old City rather than the hustle and bustle of the New City. By the time she located the Sanctuary she had run out of time, Dana would be coming around for her morning meds soon and she didn't feel up to another lecture. She was at least grateful at finding the place, and could teleport back after her morning meds. Then she would get the answers she sought …one way or another.

~///~

Will entered the infirmary to see its sole occupant sitting on the edge of the bed. The I.V. had already been removed and she was now fully dressed with a sling on her left arm. "I see you are discharging yourself."

"It is one of the perks of owning the facility." She said giving him a cheeky smile.

"Are you sure that's wise?"

"I was given meds, saline, and complete bed rest for over 34 hours. That is sufficient time for my body to begin healing." She moved her left hand to prove her point and the sharp pain had given way to a dull ache. It was one of the advantages of her gift. Her body healed itself rather quickly.

Will had to agree she did look better.

She removed the linens from the bed using her one good arm and tossed them into a bin near the door. They both exited the infirmary on the way to her study. "What have you learned?" She asked as they walked.

"How did you know I had information?" Will asked knowing he had been stalling long enough.

"You have a dire look suggesting I am not going to like whatever you have to say."

"Right, well… We were correct; the Cabal was responsible for planting the devices."

"Did Henry determine how they were able to get inside the facility?"

Will slowed to a stop. Helen turned to see why. "I take it this is the part I will find distasteful."

Will nodded before confirming, "Gregory … actually I guess his alter ego, Charlie, was responsible. Henry dusted the devices for fingerprints. I'm sorry."

Helen turned to continue her journey to the study.

"You knew." Will said a little amazed she hasn't said anything before now. He just put the pieces together when he was talking to Henry.

"Yes I did, but I wanted Henry to confirm it. Trust me I will be having a talk with my father about this, whenever I find him."

They entered the study and Will sat across from Helen's desk still shaking his head. They had been worried about how Helen would take the news about her father and she had already suspected.

Helen began rummaging through her old files and pulled out a folder and began sifting through the papers.

"What are you looking for?" Will asked as he read the name on the folder's tab. "Dana Whitcomb. Who is that?"

"I'm afraid a very angry woman responsible for my mishap."

Will's mouth hung open. "You know the lady that shot you!"

"Yes I do. Her father worked for me and she assisted him the year he died."

"She worked … here?" Will asked still astonished. He never fathomed someone was allowed to walk away after knowing all the secrets this place carried. Especially given how Magnus valued her privacy.

"She was sixteen when I killed her father." Helen said stoically, but given Will's ability to see beyond the surface he could sense her sadness by the events.

Helen had been the one to break the news to Dana that her father had died. She didn't provide any details, but she always wondered if Dana somehow knew, because of the look of hatred she threw at Helen before running out of the Sanctuary for good. It was the same look she received after Dana shot her. The face had aged, but Dana's cold eyes remained the same.

"You killed him?" Will studied Helen's reaction before continuing, "Something must have gone horribly wrong."

Helen looked at him contemplating her words. "A creature attacked him while on a mission. Six hours later, after lying unconscious in the middle of the Amazon most of the day, he awoke. He killed two of our guides and then he attacked me."

"So it was self defense."

"Perhaps." However, Helen knew her responsibilities went much further than that. She had insisted he accompany them and she had not been able to protect him. He had been her responsibility. One she did not take lightly.

Will nodded realizing for the first time how many people Magnus must have lost in her 157 years. As he watched her work, something else dawned on him. "You aren't surprised she is the one responsible.

"As I mentioned before only a hand full of people knew about Henry. As you have witnessed she does not hold me or the Sanctuary with high regard. I am afraid the situation has grown more precarious. This is no longer just about the Cabal, but now it's also an angry daughter's chance for revenge.

Just then a series of beeps came from Helen's computer. After punching in a few commands she said, "Someone is trying to teleport into the Sanctuary."

"John or Ashley?" Will said, pushing himself out of the chair.

"Ashley." Helen said quickly standing from her seat and picking up the phone. As she waited for Henry to answer his phone she watched her very angry daughter getting up and dusting herself off after the EM field threw her several yards away from the front gates. She shook her head as her daughter tried again. "She will not be able to withstand this much longer."

Henry came running into the room. "Ashley is trying to teleport in."

"We know." Helen slammed the phone down as she made her way toward the door and Henry. "Keep an eye on the cameras and when you feel Ashley can take no more shocks from the EM field shut it down."

"But then she will have access to any area within the Sanctuary."

"Yes I am aware of that." Helen said rushing from the room with Will following her.

~///~

Ashley was once again plummeted to the hard concrete. This was the fifth time she had been slammed to the ground and was slow to get up. Her leather jacket had now been warned thin from her continuous sliding on the grinding concrete. She could feel the cuts and scrapes across her back and elbows and it was only fueling her anger.

A man came out of nowhere and offered his hand to help her up, "You will never be able to penetrate the force field by sheer will power, no matter how many times you try."

Ashley knocked his hand away as she quickly jumped to her feet. "I should have known this is where you live." Ashley said now recognizing the stranger as the bald guy from the cave.

"I do not live here." John said honestly. "However, there was a time you did."

"Oh I have heard all about that Baldy." Ashley said as she threw the first punch hitting nothing, but air as the guy disappeared only to reappear behind her.

"I do not wish to fight you, Ashley."

"Too bad." Ashley said throwing a series of punches ending with a kick, all of which he successfully blocked.

Ashley stared at him through narrowed eyes. This seemed strangely familiar. She had fought with him before; she was sure of it! She remembered him throwing a spiked ball at the chest of a man she was with, "So what… you just kidnapped me and brought me here?" She guessed at the context of her vague memory. "What is this you're lab or something?"

"As I have said before I do not live nor work here. I am curious, why this place is of any interest to you?" John asked hoping to trigger a memory for her.

"I could ask you the same thing." Ashley asked with a satisfied smile.

John simply laughed, "I am an acquaintance of the people that do live here."

"Let me guess you and the brunette from the cave are real cozy. How is she by the way? Looked like a real nasty wound." Ashley asked with a menacing smile.

John's face hardened

"Oh did I touch a nerve, Baldy." Ashley disappeared and reappeared behind John knocking his feet out from under him. "Two can play at this game." Ashley raised her foot to kick him and he once again vanished.

John reappeared just out of Ashley's reach. "Do you not find it peculiar that you and I have the same gift?"

"I find your accent peculiar, but this … gift or whatever you call it is no doubt something you have done to me, which would explain the similarities."

"I remember a time when my hatred clouded my judgment as well." He took a step closer to her, "Fight it Ashley."

She ignored him and threw another punch … and this time it connected. She was surprised at first at the sting in her hand, but it was also very satisfying to see drops of blood forming around the corner of his mouth.

"John!" A voice came from behind her, obviously as surprised as she that her punch hit its mark.

Turning Ashley saw the same brunette woman sporting a sling on her arm with another man standing behind the gate. However, instead of the woman's attention being on Baldy, she was staring straight at her and there was no anger filling her eyes, it was … concern. Ashley took a step back puzzled why someone that had robbed her of her memory would react in such a way.

A sound near Ashley once again caught her attention. She knew she had made a grave error in taking her eyes off her attacker. She quickly glances back at Baldy. This time he was the one that surprised her. Instead of advancing toward her he was pulling something from his pocket to wipe the blood from the corner of his mouth.

"Let us help you Ashley." John's voice was a mixture of a plea and an order.

It was all too much for her. Her memories only went back five days. The only thing she was certain of, someone had stolen her life and she was currently surrounded by those responsible. It had to be another one of their tricks! "No, you're not taking me this time!" She teleported to the only place she felt safe, the only home she knew.

~///~

Helen gripped the bar of the gate so tightly the knuckles on her right hand were turning white. When Ashley disappeared Helen lowered her head until it came to rest on the cold bars.

John walked over to her feeling just as defeated.

Helen sensed him coming and raised her head looking at him through the bars. "You didn't fight back." Helen was surprised and relieved. She knew if he had then they may have had an unconscious Ashley in her infirmary, but once she came too she would only teleport out again. They both knew the only way Ashley would be returning home was on her own terms.

Had he really changed? Had he finally become the father she knew he could be, before his madness took it all away. Or was this, like so many years ago, just another deception?


	7. Chapter 7

**~Chapter 7 ~**

Ashley had just changed clothes when her door flew open and Dana walked in clearly angry. "Where have you been?"

"Out." Ashley replied simply as she tossed her leather jacket into the trash making a mental note to get another one.

Dana fought to regain her composure. She was not used to people being so flippant when dealing with her. She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, before continuing, "I would prefer you not go out alone."

"Why?" Ashley asked tired of Dana always telling her what she can and cannot do.

"There is a group of people after you and your safety doesn't seem to be of any concern to you."

Ashley contemplated telling her about the fight earlier with those same people, but she figured it would only prove Dana's point and she would never see daylight again. Instead she wanted answers. Their reaction was still bothering her. "What do they want with me?"

"You are different than most people Ashley. That in and of it self is reason to capture and study you in order to advance their own cause."

"Not so unique, as you recall Baldy has the same gift as I do."

"And where do you think he got it from?"

That sobered Ashley. Baldy had asked her something similar, although he seemed to imply their gift was a common bond not that one was responsible for the others ability. It was all giving her a headache. The only memories she could recall at this point, was a nasty fight with Baldy. Therefore, she was more apt to believe Dana. "Fine I will let you know before I go out, but I am getting really tired of sitting around here all day."

Two men arrived at her door carrying more meds, a folder and a wooden box.

Ashley raised her sleeve allowing Dana to inject the afternoon meds. "FYI, I don't think these meds are really helping." She cringed slightly as the needle was injected. Her memories weren't coming back quickly enough for her.

"Give it time Ashley. I am sure your memory will return. In the meantime I have a project that might help you." Dana smiled handing her a folder with names and photos.

"What's this?"

"There are a few photos from inside the facility where you were being held. I thought you would like to see the proof."

Ashley grabbed the items hungrily and began sifting through the photos of the brunette working in some sort of lab. She didn't recognize that … thing on her table.

"Another one of her creatures no doubt." Dana said looking at the photo.

Then Ashley saw Baldy carrying her in that same lab with the brunette following him. Another photo showed the woman with a needle in her arm. Ashley couldn't deny the proof in her own hands. As she continued through the photos she noticed three other men she had yet to meet that appeared in an alleyway meeting with the brunette. "And who are they?" Ashley asked showing Dana the photos.

"They are her associates we traced back to your kidnapping. They will be your first assignment. It's time you started back to work."

Ashley eyes clouded over with such fury, "And what exactly do I do."

Dana opened the box revealing a specialty gun. "Whatever needs to be done."

Ashley's eyes lit up as she retrieved the weapon and studied the design. She held it in her hands and it felt natural, even aiming it felt familiar. Ashley felt relieved to have something tangible to anchor her memories and exhilarated all at the same time.

"I thought you might remember that." Dana smiled.

Ashley studied the folder once again and noticed only a city name was listed. "How am I supposed to find them?"

"You have always been very resourceful in the past. I am sure you will learn again. These two men will be able to assist you."

"Fine by me, let's roll." Ashley said going to stand between the two men looping her arm around their elbows and then teleporting out.

A man appeared in the doorway after they left. "Are you sure she is ready for this assignment? It could prove disastrous."

"The meds will keep her from remembering and the men will assure her associates don't talk."

"It's a risky move."

"It's one I am willing to take. Now, how is your project coming along?" Dana asked, changing the subject.

"It is nearly complete. Our preliminary findings are proving to be accurate."

"That's wonderful." Dana smiled, knowing her goal was within reach.

"Unfortunately it has nearly depleted our remaining supply."

Dana looked at him worried, "Will you be able to complete the project?"

"Yes, but in smaller numbers than was originally planned."

"Once Ashley has completed her current assignment, we'll be ready." Dana said with a satisfied grin.

**A/N: Thanks to my Beta readers that have read and reread the last few chapters! You guys are awesome!  
**

**Thanks to all those that are reviewing!!! I've enjoyed reading them!! This was a little shorter chapter, but I hope you enjoy it! :) **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 **

Night had fallen over the city. The dense fog that seemed to plague Old City had returned. Police sirens in the distance and pedestrians rushing to and from their destinations were the only sounds Helen and John heard as they waited in the alleyway.

"We are on a fool's errand." John remarked as he paced the alley, annoyed they had been waiting there for the past thirty minutes.

"You are free to leave." Helen replied still leaning against the brick wall. "I suspect your presence here is causing his delay."

"Perhaps if you had chosen a more desirable location my presence would not be needed."

"John." Helen warned through an exasperated breathe. She was not having this argument again. They had discussed it after she received the call and now twice more while they waited.

John merely frowned at her and continued his pacing.

She watched him pace and couldn't help noticing he had appointed himself her protector once again, much like he had when they first met at Oxford. No matter that she insisted then, as she has now, that she didn't need one. Granted back then they hadn't been out to save the world, only make it better. They could not have known how dark their world would have turned. Now here they were pacing a back alley waiting for a meeting with a shady character and devising a plan to save the world.

"I thought I said come alone." A man's voice said as he and two other men appeared at the far end of the alley.

"Who are they?" Helen asked regarding the two men with guns scanning the area.

"Protection." He said nervously as he continued walking toward her. "Now who's the big guy?"

"Her protection." John replied stepping closer to Helen with a determined look.

"What did you want to see me about Mr. Watts?" Helen asked as she kept an eye on the two armed men.

"Someone tried to kill me tonight." Ernie said eyeing Helen and John closely as he came to a stop in front of them.

"Do tell." Helen seemed curious. Ernie made a dangerous living buying and selling weapons and in some cases abnormals to the highest bidder. Back alleys were his playground. Therefore, she didn't think this was the first attempt on his life, but it was the first time he brought the matter to her attention.

Ernie reached into his pocket pulling out a bullet casing and tossed it to Helen.

Helen eyed it carefully and then turned a worried look toward Ernie. "Are you certain?"

"She looked me straight in the eyes before she pulled the trigger. Thankfully I had my vest on from an earlier meeting, but you know what was even more bizarre?"

"She didn't recognize you." Helen offered as she began to rub her forehead as a headache began to form.

"Yeah. I mean Ash should recognize me. We have been doing business for a number of years." Ernie paused and then gave Helen a quizzical look, "Did something go wrong in that lab of yours, Dr. Magnus?"

"I'm afraid it was the Cabal's doing."

Ernie let out a low whistle, "That doesn't bode well for you then, because the mumblings I'm hearing on the streets, people are holding the Sanctuary accountable for tonight's events. They are starting to wonder if they can trust you, or if they will be next on the Sanctuary hit list."

"Just how many events have occurred this evening?" John asked.

"I was the third, the other two weren't so lucky."

Helen took a deep breath and let it out slowly, her headache was getting worse. The request she was about to give would jeopardize Ashley's dealing with the abnormal world the rest of her life. If … no when, they saved her she would have to rebuild her reputation. However, if she didn't make the request, more would die and everyone would believe the Sanctuary was responsible. She had been right in assuming losing Ashley would go beyond her devastating personal loss, it would be detrimental to the Sanctuary. She just never fathomed it would undo the centuries of work she and her father had put into building the Sanctuary. She took another long breath before issuing the request, "Mr. Watts, can you get word out that Ashley, by no fault of her own, has fallen under Cabal control. I can save her, but I need time. She has no memory of her life at the Sanctuary. Therefore, the abnormal world is to view her as a threat until such a time when I can find and cure her."

"Are you sure about the memory thing … because all three she tried to kill or did kill tonight worked with the Sanctuary in some fashion - providing guns, intel or just basic medical supplies."

"I am certain." Helen replied.

Ernie gestured toward Helen's sling. "I take it she was responsible for that?"

"Actually, the Cabal who is controlling her is responsible." Helen said her face stone cold.

"Oooookay." Ernie knew there was more to that story, but he wasn't asking. He had already been out in the open long enough. He motioned for his bodyguards it was time to go. "We'll be in touch if we find her." He said turning to leave.

"Mr. Watt's!" Helen waited for him to turn around. "The Ashley she once was, she can be again. I only need time."

"I'm afraid that's up to her, Doc. I won't go hunting for her, if that's what you're asking. However, if our paths cross again, I can't make any promises."

Helen simply nodded as she watched Ernie and his men leave. "We must find Ashley." She said as much to herself as she did to John.

"It seems the Cabal is using Ashley to do their dirty work. Do you have any ideas where we might find her?" John asked.

"She has been trying to get into the Sanctuary. Perhaps it is time we granted her access."

**A/N: This was another fun chapter to write. I enjoy Helen and John's banter, because of their long turbulent history. Also I think the Sanctuary is in a world of trouble with Ashley now working for the Cabal. Not only does the Sanctuary crew have to save Ashley, but they also have to save their life's work and reputation of the facility. Otherwise the Cabal becomes primary place for abnormals. And we all know how well they treated Henry, Will, Gregory, and now Ashely. Things just got a lot messier for the Sanctuary. **

**As always thanks so much for my Beta readers who read all the revisions!! Big thank you to all those that are reviewing!! Truley I enjoy to reading your questions and thoughts about the chapter!! :)  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Kudos to my awesome Beta readers! Super thanks to all those reviewing to the story! I really do appreciate it! **

**~Chapter 9~**

Henry pulled the address from his pocket as he got out of the van. There were no streets names much less building numbers, so he wasn't sure why he was looking at the address again. He crumbled up the paper and shoved it back in his pocket. Maybe he should have told someone he was coming. Magnus and Druitt left the Sanctuary in such a hurry he didn't have time to tell them. He figured Will would try to talk him out of it, so here he was … standing alone in a deserted street somewhere in Old City.

He looked up at a three story warehouse. The info from his research indicated this was the right building, but now with only half the street lights working, odd noises, trash cans tumbling over and things scurrying around him. He was sure they were just rats, but still this place gave him the creeps.

He started to get back in the van and go enlist the help of Magnus, Will or Bigfoot. He knew if Ashley were still there, he would have talked her into coming. But that was kinda the point. She wasn't here and he felt partially responsible. He needed answers.

Passing the van, he walked up three steps to the entrance. He picked the lock and let himself in, allowing the heavy metal door to swing shut echoing throughout the first floor. "Good going Henry, just send out an announcement why don't you." He berated himself in a whisper.

The place was eerily quiet. He waited a few moments to allow his senses to focus. It was time he put his ability to work. Slowly the room that had been pitch black was now starting to take shape. It was mostly empty with boxes and crates scattered throughout. His ears picked up movement coming from above. The smell was distinctly human.

He made his way over to the stairs and slowly climbed them to the next level.

The second floor was broken up into rooms. He guessed it had once been an office before the city eroded by time and neglect. A sliver of light was coming from underneath the doors from two separate interior rooms, probably why he didn't see any lights from outside.

He paused momentarily. What was he supposed to do go up and knock on one of the doors? If he tried to just open the door he might be rewarded with a gun shot and Magnus would never let him live that down.

"You know it is rather rude to break in to a person's home." A man said walking out from one of the unlit rooms pointing a pistol at Henry.

"Whoa." Henry put up his hands. "I'm not here to hurt you I just want to ask you some questions."

"You are obviously not working for the Cabal. Your naivety indicates you are rather new to this. Might I make a suggestion, you work on your stealth skills. Parking in front of the building you are breaking into is not wise and neither is slamming the door upon your entrance. However, you movement around the area without the use of a light and determining my whereabouts in such a short amount of time does indicate promise young lad." The older gentleman lowered his weapon.

Henry smiled puffed out his chest a little.

"Why did my daughter send you?"

"How did you know I worked at the Sanctuary?" Henry asked, surprised.

"Process of elimination."

"Oh. Well, actually she doesn't know … yet. You are a very hard man to find."

"I am sure she will not be pleased when she discovers where you have been."

"Yeah you are probably right."

"Ask your question Mr. …?"

"Henry. Henry Foss."

"Mr. Foss."

"I run the weapons, computers, and security at the Sanctuary." Henry ignored the surprised look on Gregory Magnus's face. "I discovered the devices you planted inside the Sanctuary. Why didn't you tell Dr. Magnus you planted them?"

"I did not remember I had until it was too late."

"They have Ashley, your granddaughter. You know that right? Because of your help and lack of memory the Cabal was able to capture the source blood and Ash!" Henry was allowing his anger to show.

"I am greatly saddened by the events that have taken place." Gregory said evenly.

"Instead of sitting up here in your deserted warehouse, maybe you should be helping us to get her back. You of all people should know what Ash is going through, not to mention your own daughter."

"I pose a greater risk staying and working at the Sanctuary than I do here in the warehouse."

"Do you still work for them?"

"The Cabal?" Gregory waited for Henry to nod. "No. I would not have willingly assisted them had my memory not been altered."

"Don't you think it would be wise to work with us?"

"In the past century, my daughter has proven herself to be very resourceful, even colorful in her choice of colleagues. I have every confidence she will be successful."

"So that's it? A pat on the back and a _'You can do it'_?" Henry just shook his head. "Magnus once told me that you taught her compassion for the abnormals. What happened to you?"

"Mr. Foss." Gregory warned, before returning to his normal even tone. "While my actions may not be visible to you, it does not mean they are not valuable to you."

"Valuable? You sold us out to the Cabal."

"I will be forever remorseful for my action. However it is not something I can undo."

Henry started to respond when his ringing phone interrupted him.

"This is Henry."

"Henry, where are you?" Will asked.

"I had to run some errands. What's up?"

"The security system is acting rather strange. The big guy and I don't know how to fix it."

"Okay I'm on my way." Henry closed his phone and turned to say one last thing to Gregory Magnus, but he was already gone. Henry just shook his head again as he ran back to the van.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Why is the EM field fluctuating?" Helen asked Will as she and John entered the Sanctuary.

"I don't know. Henry is on his way back."

"Back?" Helen looked at him in disbelief. "Why did Henry leave this facility alone? Did we not discuss this Dr. Zimmerman?"

Will held up his hands. "Hey, I didn't even know he left until we had problems."

They all turned to see Henry entering the area on his way to his office.

"Where have you been Henry?" Helen asked concerned.

"I had some errands to run." He said not slowing to talk or even look at her. "The EM field nearly sliced the van in half, so I don't have to ask what the problem is…I'm on it."

Helen narrowed her eyes as Henry passed them. It wasn't like Henry to keep secrets and he was definitely a man with a secret.

John looked at Helen, "This will prove to be an interesting evening."

"Perhaps more than we can know." Helen said more to herself than to John. She had her own theory as to why the EM field was requiring maintenance.

"What did Ernie Watts want to meet with you about?" Will asked curious about the late meeting.

Helen sighed, "I am afraid Mr. Watts had a run in with Ashley."

"It seems the Cabal is using Ashley for more than just obtaining the source blood." John provided.

"What does that mean?" Will asked.

"I will leave John to explain the particulars. I am afraid there is something else that requires my attention at the moment." Helen said leaving the two men to talk.

Helen walked into her office and closed the door. The fact that her office chair had been turned so that the back now faced her did not go unnoticed.

She took several steps toward her desk and stopped. "Good Evening, Ashley." She said evenly, as if she were expecting her.

Ashley swiveled in the chair with her gun pointed at Helen. "I need to try harder to surprise you."

Helen risked a glance toward the security camera.

"Oh don't worry I took care of the cameras. Those pesky wires have a way of shorting out."

Helen raised her eyebrow at the cut wire and her own knife lying on the desk. "I see you have had a chance to look around."

Ashley smiled as she placed her gun on the desk and stood up pushing the chair back. She picked up the knife, "you mean this?" She waited for Helen to nod, "Kinda fancy for a weapon isn't it."

"It was a gift."

Ashley ran her fingers along the marble crafted handle, admiring it. Slowly her fingers began to grip the knife and her facial expressions changed to pure hatred. In one smooth motion Ashley raised her arm and threw the weapon giving Helen only seconds to react.

Helen rotated her shoulders while doing her best to lean away from the projectile as she felt the breeze from the knife as it missed her and lodged into the wall behind her.

"Huh, it's still pretty sharp… for a gift." Ashley said with an evil smile, picking up her gun once again.

Helen had to give her daughter credit. She knew Ashley didn't miss … unless she wanted too. It was just a warning, letting her know she was in control.

"I bet I could operate the entire facility from here." Ashley said motioning toward the computers on a nearby table. One computer had various security camera feeds displayed on the screen. They watched as Henry and Bigfoot tried to repair the force field from a junction box outside.

"I take it that was your handy work?" Helen asked

"You would be surprised how accurate I am with weapons… or in this case a small stone your force field doesn't deem as a threat … and yet it was strong enough to do some damage. Funny how technology works sometimes isn't it?"

Another security feed showed John and Will still standing where she left them. Other cameras showed various cages throughout the Sanctuary.

"So I'm curious," Ashley stated as the smile once again disappeared. "Which one was mine?"

Helen sighed. "You were not in a cage, Ashley."

"Riiiiight. So which lab then?"

Helen shook her head. "I see Dana has filled your heads with lies."

Ashley raised her weapon. "Oh no you don't. You're not going to play mind games with me!"

Helen raised her hands. "You came here for answers Ashley."

"True, but I think Baldy knows as much as you do."

"I can assure you, he does not."

"That's what I expect to hear from someone in your position."

"Look around you Ashley!" Helen said, her own words filled with frustration.

"I'm not in the mood for games!" Ashley allowed her own voice to rise.

"Look!" Helen said pointing to a frame of herself, not looking any older than she is right now, with a young blond haired girl.

Ashley glanced at it in confusion, "What does that have to do with me?"

Helen's voice softened, "You don't recognize yourself?"

Ashley burst out laughing. "Oh that's good. You really think I'm dumb enough to fall for that? That picture must have been taken sometime this year, because there is no way it was taken 20 years ago."

"Look at the back of the photo Ashley." Helen said as she watched her stubborn daughter refuse to move. "What have you got to lose? If answers are what you seek, then let me give them to you."

She stood there contemplating her next move. "Fine!" She reached for the photo and tossed it to Helen. "You can do the honors."

Helen removed the photo from the frame and held it up so Ashley could read the back. Ashley shook her head, the ink was faded, but there was her name next to this woman and a date… twenty years earlier. _'How could someone put together such an elaborate ruse.' _

Helen turned the photo over so Ashley could see the two of them again.

This time Ashley couldn't take her eyes off of the photo.

'_Come on Ashley. Remember!'_ Helen pleaded silently.

Ashley had a flash of her youth playing in a park, but there was no one else there that she could see. Simply mentioning her past and seeing a picture of a little girl that resembled her didn't make what this woman was saying to be true.

"Perhaps if you saw your room, you would be more apt to believe me."

That snapped Ashley out of her memory. "Oh no, we are not going anywhere."

"We have no need to leave Ashley, I can pull up a view of your room from here." Helen said walking over to the computers.

"You have a security camera in my room … or should I say my cage?"

"A temporary security measure, considering a priceless vial you stole from the Sanctuary the last time you were here."

"You believe I stole something from you! Oh, that's rich! Considering I have my entire life erased thanks to some experiment you did on me." Ashley threw up her hand stopping Helen from speaking. "Don't even try to deny it. I saw pictures of Baldy carrying me around in a lab and you injecting something into my arm!"

Helen closed her eyes and sighed briefly. "Images are only a snap shot in time, Ashley. You need to see the entire sequence of events, to have a full grasp of the situation."

"So you are not denying you injected me with something?"

"I can pull up the security cameras and show you what happened that night." Helen started tapping on the keyboard. "Dana and the Cabal had you doing their distasteful work. You are not a patient here. You are part of my team." Helen stopped looking at the computer and instead met Ashley's eyes. The rush of the moment slipped away and she allowed the love and concern to show. "You are my daughter, Ashley. You have lived here your entire life."

Ashley frowned stepping away from Helen, believing for the first time since she arrived that this woman truly believed she was her daughter. She took a few more steps back, shaking her head. Helen might as well have told her she grew up on the moon. It couldn't be true! Everything she knew about herself was once again thrown up in the air for questioning. It had to be another trick!

Just then Helen's Office door opened.

"Look's like our time is up." Ashley said, grabbing something from Helen's desk before disappearing once again into the night.

"Magnus?" "Helen!?" Will and John said, entering the room as the shimmering glow dissipated. "Are you alright?" they asked worried.

Helen let out an exasperated breathe and looked toward her desk to see which item Ashley had confiscated. A small smiled played across her lips. "Maybe I was getting through to her after all. I believe we need to pay the Cabal a little visit."

~///~

Ashley didn't teleport back home just yet; she needed to clear her head. She needed a place to think, without someone underfoot injecting meds or proclaiming they knew her. Helen had spun a very intriguing story, but it didn't make sense. She pulled the item out she had just stolen to get a closer look. It had to be a trick… right? Helen hadn't aged. And yet, she turned the photo over and read the faded ink, it was pretty convincing. It didn't look like a forgery, but that had to be the explanation… right? How else do you explain it?

The one woman she trusted for the entire week's worth of memories could surely provide more proof than a strange photograph, and wild stories. Dana had her gun, the first tangible thing she recognized, she had also provided her with a place to live and sense of identity she felt comfortable in. Dana is the one she can trust … right?

Ashley was pulled from her musing by a man's cough. Ashley grabbed for her gun, startled by the intrusion.

An older man was leaning against the bridge wall facing out at the river and New City, occasionally looking back at her. "Look lady, I was here first before you barged in. I don't want any trouble."

"What are you doing here?" Ashley demanded pointing her loaded gun toward his back.

"The last time I checked this was public property, such as it is." He turned to face her motioning at the decaying bridge around them. "I'm here for a little peace and quiet while I figure out what to do."

Ashley narrowed her eyes at him, as if he could somehow read her mind. She had to give the man credit he didn't exactly freak out when she made her surprise entrance, although, she wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. "Are you in some sort of trouble?"

"Let's just say some people found me, and I wish they hadn't. So now I have to figure out where to go next."

Ashley relaxed a little, apparently she wasn't the only one at a crossroads. The old man seemed harmless enough so she lowered her gun, but kept her distance. "Yeah this city isn't exactly filled with model citizens."

The man laughed and sent a pointed look across the river at New City, "Neither is that one. Here at least you know you're going to see bizarre things. Over there you don't see it until it's too late to get out."

Ashley blinked at the comparison between the two cities. Could New City be as bad as he thought? Not wanting to linger on that thought too long, she offered a change in subject, "I'm Ashley and you are …?"

"All my friends call me Charlie." He said leaning against the bridge. "So tell me what brings you here at this time of night?"

"The same as you I guess. I needed to think." Ashley provided as vague as possible.

"Does it have anything to do with that photo you were looking at earlier?"

Ashley tightened her grip on her gun, but kept it at her side. "What do you know about it?" She asked with a warning tone.

"Relax. Remember you intruded on me." Charlie said turning back toward New City. "I just get the impression that's an important photo."

"Some seem to think that it is."

"But you aren't sure?"

"I have a bit of amnesia." Ashley offered as an explanation hoping that would stop his questioning.

She didn't get her wish, because he continued. "Ah so you have a day or two you can't remember." He said with a voice of experience.

Ashley shrugged her shoulders, "No more like I've lost everything up till this week."

Charlie shook his head making a sad groaning sound.

Ashley was about to teleport out not needing his pity or his questions.

However, his next question caught her off guard. "Then how did you know about this place?"

"Excuse me?"

He turned back toward her, "Why this place? I'm guessing you have the ability to go anywhere in the world to think, with that gift of yours. Me, I have to travel somewhere close by, but you have infinite possibilities and yet you still choose this bridge."

Ashley thought about it for a moment. "I don't know. It felt like a place of refuge."

"Perhaps this place is significant somehow."

Ashley looked at the old bridge as if for clues. Only one small portion of the bridge remained. She couldn't help, but wonder if it was age or destruction that claimed New City's side. "Why didn't Old City destroy their side of the bridge as well? Who needs a bridge that goes no where?"

"Perhaps New City longs to be separated from its past, while Old City still hopes to reconnect."

Ashley stood for a while looking at the two cities while her mind continued to compare Dana and Helen. She was desperate to remember her past, while confused about the present.

There was only one thing she could do. Demand that Dana tell her the truth about her past. Provide more proof like she had with her gun. Surely she could provide something more than a photograph of a woman who didn't age. There had to be a license or birth certificate … something!

Yes Dana held the key.

Ashley smiled and felt a weight lift. "Thanks Charlie. I think I know what I need to do."

Charlie nodded his head, "Glad I could help. If you ever need an old man's opinion, you know where to find me."

Ashley smiled, she might just do that. He had been the first person who didn't want something from her. With that thought she teleported out leaving behind only a glimmering light.

Charlie watched as Ashley left. He was glad he knew his granddaughter frequented this bridge prior to her transformation. He knew it was a long shot, but after Henry's visit tonight he had a feeling she might show up eventually. Besides he really did need to find another location now, because if Henry could find him, then so could the Cabal. It was a small victory, but at least the seed was planted.

He remembered his days wandering the streets confused and restless when he had been working with the Cabal, unsure of who he was and where he was going. The Cabal would have made Helen her premiere target in order for them to release the virus. Once Helen was removed then they would be able to control Ashley easier. It was a dangerous chess match with one wrong move and they would lose everything. He couldn't force her out of the Cabal and neither could her mother. However, he could at least be a friend and help to remind her of all she had lost. It wasn't much, but it was a start.

**A/N: The last chapter is coming up tomorrow! :) Thank you, to all those that are reading!  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I hope you enjoy the final chapter! As always thank you so much for reading and taking the time to review! To my beta readers thanks again for reading my many corrections and additions!!! Also for encouraging me to finish the fic and post it! **

**Chapter 11 – The Final Chapter. **

Helen watched and waited in the shadows. Will and John were elsewhere exploring the extent of the security grid around the Cabal facility. The person Helen had come to see was walking through the parking lot, stopping only a few cars away from her.

Helen eased out from behind the car to greet the woman that had caused so much grief. "Good evening Dana."

Dana looked up startled; a flash of disappointment crossed her face which was quickly replaced with anger.

"You seem disappointed, I'm still alive." Helen couldn't help the grin that slid across her face.

Dana began to reach for something in her briefcase, before Helen reacted.

Pulling her gun out, Helen shook her head. "That will not be necessary. Put your hands where I can see them."

Having already alerted security with a single push of the button, she discarded the leather case knowing she only needed to buy time, before she would have this situation firmly back under her control and the subject eliminated. "Have you come to kill me too, Helen. Or do you prefer Doctor Magnus, these days."

"It's been a long time, Dana."

"Not nearly long enough. I still remember our last visit like it was yesterday. I guess I can thank you for my life's work. The abnormal world is an abomination that must be stopped. Humans are going to take back what once belonged to them. No more abnormals running around free destroying other families. No more places of refuge to hide and heal them. Your days at the Sanctuary are nearly over, Helen." She said with an evil satisfied grin.

Helen tried to see the hurt sixteen year old that had just learned of her father's death and the only thing she could see was a bitter older woman with revenge as her sole reason for living. It all seemed to be a waste. The promising bright eyed kid who dreamed of following in her father's footprints died the same day. "I'm sorry Dana."

"For what? Killing my father?!"

"Your father had been inflicted with an organism that altered his DNA so quickly that we could not stop it. He stopped being your father long before he died."

"You mean before you killed him."

It was a detail Helen couldn't deny. Her bullet had killed him, but it had been the organism that took his life. However, Dana's shocked sixteen year old eyes only saw the grief and guilt that Helen carried that day and conjured her own theory of what happened and believed it to be 100% accurate. The mind was a fickle thing. It could make you believe a lie as surely as the truth if you allowed it.

"You have nothing to say?" Dana asked with a hard stare. She ignored the gun Helen carried and stepped closer to her. Daring her to use it or put it away.

"I do not wish to hurt you Dana, despite the utter nonsense you have been telling my daughter." Helen said sensing her motives.

"To bad you didn't give my father the same courtesy."

~///~

Ashley teleported directly inside Dana's office, and was disappointed to find she was already gone. On her way toward the door something caught her eye, a stack of folders that had not been there earlier. When she stopped to look at them she noticed the top folder had her name on it. "This might be easier than I thought."

Upon closer examination, there were five identical folders and the front of each had their photos. Ashley didn't recognize any of the others. However, they all wore black outfits like the one she wore. It was bizarre to say the least.

She picked up her own folder to see if it held any clues into her past. Unfortunately she didn't get past the first page when the door swung open and her least favorite Doctor entered.

"What are you doing here?" Dr. Needles demanded, his normal frown deepening.

"I was looking for Dana." Ashley responded nonchalantly.

"There is a reason Dr. Whitcomb keeps her door locked. Those are private files." He said going over to snatch it out of Ashley's hands.

Ashley shrugged her shoulder as if it wasn't a big deal. "So where is she anyways?"

He began stuffing files into filing cabinets. "She was leaving for the evening, I'm sure you can catch her in the parking lot."

Ashley started walking toward the door and then stopped to look back at him. "If you knew she was gone for the evening, then why are you here?"

Dr. Needles was quiet for a moment while he finished locking the filing cabinet before finally responding. "Dr. Whitcomb asked that I secure her personal files."

"I see." Ashley said not buying his story for a moment, but not pressing either. She would let it go for now. She needed to talk to Dana anyways.

She teleported to the parking lot and was surprised to find Helen holding a gun on Dana a a hundred yards away. Ashley pulled out her own gun and teleported to their location.

"I see the party has begun without me." Ashley said as she joined the group.

Both women looked surprised at their new visitor. Dana relaxed a little, smiling at her entrance. "You always did have impeccable timing Ashley." Dana stepped behind Ashley, using her has a shield from Helen.

Helen lowered her weapon. "Perhaps now, the truth shall prevail."

"Yes we were just discussing how Helen killed my father in cold blood."

Ashley eyes grew wide, as she kept her gun pointed toward Helen. "Is that right?"

Helen kept quiet. Any explanation would only make Dana's case stronger. She couldn't present a case to those who had already determined an outcome without hearing all the facts. No her best course of action was staying focused on the problem at hand. "Perhaps you care to provide Ashley with evidence of her youth."

Ashley was a little surprised at Helen's bold request. Not that she would argue, because she wanted those questions answered too.

"What would you like for me to tell her; where she went to school, what kind of motorcycle she drives, her birthday or perhaps her address?" Dana smiled.

"I was thinking more along the lines on how her first day of kindergarten went, who was the first boy she had a crush on, her favorite foods, or perhaps her favorite past time. The things you _can't_ get from a surveillance report." Helen replied, trying to keep her anger in check.

Ashley lowered her weapon as she began taking a few steps away from both women. She was tired of all the deception. Which one did she trust? Could it be possible even a small portion of what Helen offered would be accurate? She looked from one woman to the other as her world began to show signs of crumbling.

Just then a heart jolting sound pierced the night air. Ashley distinctively dropped to the ground as her brain began to process the noise. It was a gun shot. Someone had taken a shot at them!

Dropping flat on her stomach Ashley waited for a second shot, but none came. Her instincts were kicking in, she needed to quickly determine the shooters location and assure a secure position. However, when she went to push herself off of the pavement, her hand came away damp. Surprised, she studied her palm in the dim lit parking lot, and then realized what the dark liquid was … someone had been shot. Relieved the blood wasn't hers she looked over at the other two women. Not sure she wanted to know who it belonged too.

One woman was pressed up against a car yelling at her to do something, but she couldn't understand her. The only sound she heard was her heart pulsing in her ears.

Then she looked at the other woman lying motionless on the pavement. Ashley went to her side to check for a pulse. It was already too late. She was gone.

The surreal scene around her began to come into focus once again. She looked up to where the shot had originated and found a familiar face.

She retrieved her gun and pointed it at the other survivor, or maybe she had orchestrated the entire event. "What have you done!" Ashley yelled as she stood. She was no longer worried about her safety.

"Ashley, wait! I did not do this." Helen said, as she too followed the direction of the gun shot from the facilities roof and saw John standing there looking down at them.

"Who else would have wanted her dead?" Ashley spat out.

"I do not know why John is up there, but I can assure you I did not come here to kill Dana."

"Oh I see and do you normally point guns at people you talk too?"

"I do when they are deemed a threat." Helen shook her head, "Ashley, she was not who she appeared to be."

"And you are?" Ashley let out an exasperated breathe, "Is this my life? Do I really live in such a secret and deceptive world? You claim you're my mother, Dana claimed she rescued me from you and your experiments, your bodyguard up there or whatever he is kills her before we can hash out the truth. What were you afraid she was going to tell me?"

"Nothing." Helen said knowing she was on the verge of losing her daughter. "Ashley, please." She pleaded with her as tears began to form. How did she explain their entire life's work in one sentence, it was hard enough when Ashley remembered every detail.

Ashley continued to back away, her own eyes filling with tears. How could she truly know who she was and where he belonged? She shook her head and disappeared leaving a shimmering glow in her wake.

"Oh Ashley." Helen breathed, as a single tear slid down her cheek. Had she just lost her daughter for good?

~///~

A few moments earlier John stood at the edge of the building to see if Ashley and Helen were alright after hearing the gun shot. Then he looked back at the guy that was placing his gun back into the case. He had yet to realize John had joined him.

"I believe a discussion is in order." John said as he watched the man.

The guy dropped his case, startled. After looking him over a few moments, he smiled and then picked up the case again. "I've heard about you."

John narrowed his eyes at the young man's boldness of being caught in a crime and not being the least bit concerned. "Your shot selection nearly took out someone I care about deeply."

"Is that so?" The man said sarcastically.

"Perhaps I should be more clear. Your motives in shooting Dr. Whitcomb are of no concern to me. In fact you did me a tremendous favor this evening."

"I'll be sure to pass that along." The young man said turning to leave.

"However, had you missed and …" John began to issue a warning.

"Don't worry pops. I don't miss. Your family is safe … for now." He took a few steps away when John reached for him, then with a gush of wind he was gone. No glimmering light indicating he teleported away, this was another unique gift.

John stood alone looking at where the man had stood only seconds ago and allowed a small smile. "It appears the source blood was not completely destroyed after all." It had been nearly a century since James Watson offered him a tremendous battle of the minds; perhaps he had found another one up for the challenge. However, it appeared the rules of the game had changed. John took one last look before teleporting to Helen's location.

John teleported in just after Ashley left. "Helen, are you alright?" He asked placing a hand on her shoulder.

Helen knocked his hand away and glared at him, "Why John?"

He took a deep breathe, "I am not responsible Helen; you know my distaste for guns."

"Then who?" Helen asked knowing John was correct, he never used guns.

"Helen, please. The Cabal will be arriving shortly. We must leave."

Helen simply nodded, allowing him to take her back to the Sanctuary after they retrieved Will.

Once back in her Office, Helen put the length of the room between herself and John.

Will noticed the odd behavior. "Is everyone okay? I thought I heard a gun shot."

"Dr. Whitcomb is dead." John said simply.

"Wow… that's uh … that's unexpected." Will said as he noticed Helen still holding her gun. "What about Ashley did you find her?"

The room fell silent as Helen and John stared at one another. "Ashley believes _we_ are responsible."

Her glare at John didn't go unnoticed by Will. "And are we?"

Helen pushed herself off the desk she was leaning against and began walking toward John, "If you did not take the shot, John, then who did?"

"I do not know Helen, they were gone upon my arrival." John said watching Helen approach him. "It appears the Cabal has many enemies." He couldn't tell her about the shooter. It was a challenge issued to him alone and he was rather looking forward to it.

"Perhaps." Helen knew John was keeping something from her. His eyes appeared … almost happy. Perhaps she had trusted him one too many times. He spent too much time on the roof top for it to be empty. Perhaps he found something … or someone. Either way his involvement may have cost her, her daughter.

~///~

Once the man had used his new found ability to hightail it away from John Druitt, he pulled out his cell phone. "The problem has been eliminated."

"Were there any complications?" The man asked as he drummed his fingers on the desk, the city lights as a backdrop to his office.

"Dr. Helen Magnus was confronting Dr. Whitcomb when I arrived. Ashley arrived a short time later."

"Did Ashley hear what they were discussing?" The voice asked concerned that his plan would be compromised.

"I'm afraid there was some discussion prior to my arrival. Once I got setup and Dr, Whitcomb moved away from Ashley I was able to take the shot."

"Where is Ashley now?" The man asked growing more concerned.

"I am afraid she teleported away after a short shouting match with her mother."

"This is not acceptable." The man said as he looked around his prestigious office at the Cabal headquarters. "Assemble a team and find Ashley, but do it as quietly as possible. We want the abnormal world to believe she still works for the Sanctuary, or else our plan will fail."

"Shall I allow the rest of the security team to continue as scheduled?"

"Yes and once we release the virus globally, the abnormals will rage against the humans sending the world as we know it into utter chaos. The humans will be coming to us for protection and the abnormal world will be coming to us for a cure. Of course once we eliminate the Sanctuary, with or without Ashley's help of course, then the abnormals will have no where to turn, but toward us."

"It should not be too hard to find Ashley, it's not like she knows anyone outside the Cabal facility. I don't believe she will be returning to the Sanctuary."

"Perhaps this will be in our favor after all. It is unfortunate about Dr, Whitcomb. She was an excellent employee, but she served her usefulness. We were able to obtain the source blood, develop the ultimate army and produce the virus under her watch. Unfortunately, her thirst for revenge caused her to become reckless when dealing with Ashley. Had she kept to the original plan and not allowed Ashley free access to the Sanctuary so often, then perhaps she could have continued to serve this organization. We acquired Ashley, because of her inside knowledge of all the Sanctuaries, not to fulfill one woman's vendetta."

"Don't worry sir, we'll find Ashley."

The man smiled. "Yes, I believe you all are becoming accustomed to your new gifts. They should assist you well in your endeavor. Keep me posted." He said as he disconnected the call.

~///~

Helen, John and Will continued to discuss the night's events in Helen's office.

"If John didn't take the shot, then who other than us would want Dana Whitcomb dead? I understand she's the head of the Cabal, have they made that many enemies?" Will asked.

"She was a senior level management in their organization, but she was not the controlling force for the Cabal." Helen provided.

"Then who is?"

The room fell silent.

"Someone we have yet to meet I am afraid." Helen said as she walked over to the familiar window with an uneasy feeling in her stomach, staring out at the night sky. She saw the way Ashley looked at her, accused the Sanctuary of Dana's death. How did she explain John's involvement at the Sanctuary was a new development that even she questioned?

Helen looked out into the night, the New City lights were reflecting off the river that separated their two cities. It had been over a week after her greatest fear had been realized and now the precious time she had watched slip away left her wondering if the bullet that had killed Dana had also severed her relationship with her daughter forever. Ashley was out there … alone searching for answers she couldn't possible understand in a world that took years and in some cases a lifetime to grasp.

Helen's phone rang interrupting her musing. She thought of ignoring it, but couldn't risk that it may be someone in need of help. "Dr. Magnus." She answered.

"I've met a new friend today." A familiar voice said.

Helen allowed the surprise at hearing the voice to settle before responding. "Do tell."

"She reminds me so much of you at that age, fearless and headstrong."

"Are you certain?" Helen asked, with a glimmer of hope that Ashley was reaching out to someone outside the Cabal.

"Yes." Gregory Magnus said evenly, knowing what a small relief this would be for his daughter.

"She is in grave danger." Helen said as a plea to keep her safe with him.

"I heard someone killed Dr. Whitcomb this evening."

"That's correct. Ashley and I were there."

"Are you alright?" He asked despite being absent from her life for the past century. He still filled the role of protective father.

"We are not certain who pulled the trigger." She said hoping to dodge his question.

"That is not what I asked."

Helen shook her head. "I know." She said simply. Her daughter was missing. The Cabal would be looking for her. The virus that started the entire mess would no doubt be released soon. She would need to produce and distribute the antidote, that saved Bigfoot, to all the abnormals. No she wasn't okay, but then she couldn't tell him that.

Gregory Magnus understood her silence. "You save the world and I will look after Ashley. She trusts me. In time her memory will return."

"And if time is the one commodity we do not have?" Helen asked.

"Then you must trust me, Helen." Gregory said watching his granddaughter exiting the public restroom after washing Dana's blood from her hands. "I must go. Be careful!" He said closing his phone and disconnecting the call. He palmed the phone and threw it as hard as he could into the River. Now he and Ashley were on their own. He couldn't risk any more contacts with Helen, not if he was going to gain Ashley's complete trust. When Ashley was ready and her memory returned, then they could contact Helen. Otherwise they had to remain under the radar from the Cabal and the Sanctuary. Their life depended on it.

Ashley teleported to his side on the bridge. She was still cautious around him, but they were developing a friendship. She needed time to heal and get her bearings. He had been surprised when she returned to the bridge a mere hour after their last conversation. Upon seeing the blood, he was concerned it had been hers or his daughter's, but was relieved to discover it was someone else's. She began ranting and raving about what she had witnessed. Her confusion from earlier had transformed into pure hatred - Hatred toward the cabal and the sanctuary. That would be the first thing he would need to address … _in time_. Help her to learn to trust her own judgment, her own instincts about people again.

~///~

Helen was alone in her office. She closed her eyes as history repeated itself once again and she had not been able to stop it. First she lost John to his gift, then Dana and her father and now Ashley, life truly was a cycle. She opened her eyes and took a deep breath. Her battle was with the Cabal for the safety of the abnormals and humans, but even more for the life of her daughter, had just begun. The virus would no doubt be released soon, and she needed to prepare her team for the coming events. She wasn't giving up on Ashley, not while there was breathe in her lungs. The Cabal had made them enemies, but she hoped it would only be for a season. Her focus needed to be on stopping the Cabal and provide the time her father needed to restore Ashley. She waited nearly a century to bring Ashley to term. Surely waiting for her memory to be restored would not take as long. Regardless of how long it took, she would be here waiting for her when she returned.

**The End or the beginning of Season 2.**

**I knew when I started writing this story it wouldn't be a true ending, but a beginning into something else… The show does great about solving one mystery while another is getting started. Ashley is safe with her grandfather. Helen does have to continue to save the world. John's motives are questionable. Will there be a sequel? It depends on what the actual episodes show. I can't wait for season 2 to begin in two weeks!! Thank you all for reading and I hoped you enjoyed it! **

**A/N #2: :) I know some are disappointed that the story didn't end with Ashley home with Helen and or John. I think with these complicated characters, Ashely would figure out who she was on her own instead of relying soley on one person to determine her identity. She trusted Dana in this story for her identity, I don't think she would trust so easily again. That's why I have Charlie/Gregory as her safety net, but even she has to learn to trust him and herself.  
**


End file.
